Black Wizard
by Where to Today
Summary: Gandalf finds a beat and battered girl among orcs in a hideout. He takes her to Rivendell were he introduces her as the Black Wizard, her magic strong. Why is it that she trust Haldir so quickly? What happens when Haldir leaves and sees her again years later when she visits with Arwen? Can he still call her a younger sister? Rated M for later chapters just in case.
1. Black Wizard?

Hey guys pretty please rate and review!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Haldir, nor Lothlorien, much to my chagrin. All of Arda belongs to Tolkien!

* * *

><p>The war with Sauron was over, the men worked to rebuild as did the elves. There were stray packs of the horrid servants of Sauron still roaming Middle-Earth and it was amongst a group of these that Gandalf was met with the surprise of his life. While raiding a small orc cave Gandalf was met with the tattered chained form of a small girl. Her clothes, what was left of them, was all black, she wore no shoes but wore chains on both ankles, wrists, and around her neck. Put on edge Gandalf approached the girl, why was she chained thus so? As he neared he noticed her body covered in bruises and cuts, cursing her realized she had been subjected to more than his stomach wanted to handle. Kneeling in front of the young girl he was met with the palest skin he had seen, lifting her chin he cursed more noticing the youth of the girl he guessed was no older than 16 in human years. He was startled when the translucent eyelids began to flutter open, he sucked in a breathe at the sight before him. Framed with dark long eyelashes eyes of molten silver that seemed to pulse her very life. For a moment Gandalf thought he was looking at the moon, they drew him in. Before he could ask her anything, the girl's eyes were suddenly fearful and he felt a strong rush of energy throw him back to the wall. Looking up startled he saw a defiant look set upon the girls face, only then did he notice the bodies around the girl. Dozens of bodies, all of orcs. This girl, this battered child, had killed them with what he surmised was akin to some form of magic. So it was with the war with Sauron over, that the Black Wizard was found, a gift Gandalf called her and thus he named her Antiel.<p>

"Ada, are they close?" A female elf asked her dark hair fluttering in the wind, her blue eyes scanning the horizon. The ellith stood tall and regal beside her father he held similar appearances and two identical ellon. The ellith had high cheekbones and full lips, she was nothing short of beautiful. The ellon she referred to as father stood beside her his full height only inches above his daughter. Like his daughter he had high cheekbones and dark hair braided back. His deep grey eyes looked toward his twin sons who also shared the deep hair color of the family.

"Yes, Arwen they are near. Their horses ride swiftly, they have passed the border, Glorfindel leads them in." The father's voice was quiet yes, but held a sense of authority filled with wisdom beyond his youthful appearance. As he said this horses rode in a white horse leading with an ellon of golden hair. Behind him were two identical horses each holding, one holding the Lord of Lothlorien the other holding it's Lady. Behind them was a small group of Lothlorien wardens, clothed in deep grey and green. On the ladies right rode a tall Lothlorien soldier of stern demeanor, his silver blonde hair was braided back into the warrior braid and his stormy-grey/blue eyes watched his surrounding carefully and calculating.

The father was the first to walk down the steps to greet the visitors from Lothlorien. "Welcome, Celeborn, Galadriel to Rivendell. Gandalf brings the Black Wizard as we speak." The elven Lord walked toward the party his arms open in invitation, his grace unmistakable.

Lord Celeborn was the first to dismount, with a swiftness that did not surprise the other Elven Lord. His silver-blonde hair was held back by no braids, his deep blue eyes kind and full of old wisdom. Walking over to his wife he responded, "We had feared they would have gotten here first. What has Gandalf told you about the Black Wizard?" Helping his wife dismount with great tenderness, Lord Elrond felt his heart constrict with grief for his departed wife.

"All that you know, I know nothing more. It is curious, what was a wizard doing chained in an orc cave. Did he not have the strength to break free?" Once the Lady was safely dismounted the wardens began to dismount themselves. Their lithe bodies easily sliding off the horses as attendants took them to the stables. Adjusting their bows and swords the wardens gathered behind the Lord and Lady with one, in the lead standing beside the Lady.

"We shall find out soon," the Ladies smooth voice breathed out, turning her head to Haldir she added, "March Warden. We are safe, you have all done your duty. Rest and recover, the trip was a tiring one I am sure." _I would like for you to stay Haldir, they will be arriving soon. _Nodding his head to his lady he dismissed his warden and followed his Lady up the steps to welcome Mithrandir and the Black Wizard.

"How are you my children?" Lady Galadriel asked as she settled herself in between Elrond and Celeborn. Behind them stood Haldir and Glorfindel who stood on guard and ready unsure if this Black Wizard was a danger.

"Very well Grandmother, how long will you and Grandfather be in Rivendell." Arwen stepping forward until she was beside her father.

"Not long I fear, we must return to Lothlorien there is still much to be done." Galadriel answered looking at her granddaughter a small smile upon her lips.

"The war ended a hundred years ago and peace is finally in Lothlorien, the people have taken our rule with grace and acceptance. Yet, there is little word from Greenwood, we had told young Prince Thranduil, King Thranduil that should he need any help after the untimely death of his father that we would be more than willing to help however it seems he has closed himself and his people off from the outside world. I had heard that he has just welcomed a son into the world." Lord Celeborn commented looking to his left as his twin grandsons walked to his side.

"Fear not grandfather-" "If the King should ever need help he will call to you or father." The twins commented together.

"Elrohir and Elladan are correct my love, you worry were there is no need. Your heart is kind." Lady Galadriel said looking to her husband lovingly.

"They approach." Lord Elrond commented turning all the attention toward a lone horse holding two on its back, one cloaked in grey the other in black. The horse ran swiftly reaching the edge of the steps quickly. Gandalf looked at the elves present and nodded perceptively before dismounting. The figure in black did not move, did not speak, did not reveal their face. The first things the elves noticed was the small stature.

"Come Antiel, do not fear." Reaching hands out the elves watched shocked as two white, obviously female arms reached out toward Gandalf who helped her dismount.

"Antiel! You mean to tell us the Black Wizard if a female. Mithrandir, why did you not tell us sooner?" Elrond breathed out shocked and horrified. What the orcs could have done to a female, dismayed him beyond belief the remembrance of his broken wife coming back to him after being held captive by orcs.

"Ah yes I was going to, when the time was right. Which seems to be now" As Gandalf said this all eyes turned toward the small female who was completely covered by the black cloak. Paying no mind to the high elves present she turned her attention to the horse were the elves noticed two small furry creatures sat. Upon closer look the elves noticed it to be a small black fluffy puppy and black kitten. Noticing the look Gandalf added with a cough. "Ah yes, they were in the cave with Antiel when I came upon her. They do not leave her side and she does not leave theirs." The two animals quickly jumped toward Antiel who caught them effortlessly, the force of the animals causing her hood to fall and her cloak to open revealing her.

All the elves stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of them. _A girl! _Covered in bruises and cuts her clothes torn to barley cover anything. "Mithrandir." Galadriel breathed out horrified. Gandalf let his head fall in sadness.

"Forgive me I should have warned you, Antiel does not speak out loud, or she has yet to, and she is in need of a change of clothes." He said motioning to her battered body and clothes. Noticing all attention on her Antiel turned her head toward the elves her silver eyes piercing through them, indeed they were pulsing. Looking at each in turn Antiel took note of the elves before her eyes stopped on a tall silver haired elf with story eyes who stood in the back his eyes wary but pure.

_Hello. _Antiel commented in his mind making the elf in question almost stop breathing in surprise. Her voice was soft and pure, she was a child he thought raging. _What do they call you?_

_Haldir. _He thought back hoping she heard him. The girl tilted her head thinking.

_Haldir? You speak the common tongue, and elvish. _She added thinking, _what does my name mean. Gandalf gave it to me._

Haldir cleared his throat aware that everyone noticed their conversation. _It means gift._

_I see. _Haldir noted her voice though beautiful seemed devoid of emotion.

Gandalf coughed catching the attention of those around him, Elrond quickly saying, "Arwen my dear will you take Antiel and find a change of clothes for her. None of her wounds seem dire, we can treat them later. If you notice anything though call for me."

Arwen nodded and stepped forward gracefully her hand extended, "follow me Antiel." Antiel looked at Arwen's hand then at her face.

"Go Antiel she will do you no harm." Gandalf commented gently. Antiel looked to her savior and nodded her head letting her animals down and reaching to grasp Arwen's hand. Arwen held in a gasp when Antiel grabbed her hand, the girls hand was ice cold and shaking slightly. Looking into her eyes Arwen noticed deep inside fear, the girl was indeed terrified. Arwen began the trek to her chambers were she hoped they would be able to find something suitable for her to wear. The girl was much smaller than Arwen, average height for a human female she noted. Hearing the sound of soft pitter behind her Arwen turned to see the puppy and kitten following closely behind Antiel.

Walking through the corridors Antiel observed it, the peace and quiet. She was not found of being this out in the open but accepted it, she felt no prominent evil closing her eyes she found the dark, they were far and were not rushing to her. She observed bright around the boarder, looking around she felt and saw the vibrant lives of the pure creatures her. Letting a small smile go across her face she followed behind Arwen. Looking at the tall elf Antiel noticed her body surrounded by a small blue/white light. The world Antiel saw was very different than what anyone else saw. She could see the life auras of every living creature; plants, humans, elves, orcs. The world was a bright rainbow to her, she could tell Gandalf meant her no harm based of his white/grey aura. Every living thing Antiel noticed had a slightly different aura, she was curious of Galadriel and Celeborn's. Their auras were opposite, their aura's were duel color where Galadriel had a yellow/white close the edges a white/silver, Celeborn had a white/silver close with white/yellow edges. Both of their auras also seemed to blend the middle and edges and also blend with each other. It was strange, Antiel thought of asking, perhaps at dinner. Yes she thought, dinner would do.

Antiel followed Arwen into a large chamber, walking toward what Antiel assumed was a trunk of clothes she looked down at her own clothes. Arwen bent over the trunk digging through piles of clothes, some slightly dusty. "These were my old clothes, my favorite, you are smaller than I. Hopefully one of these shall fit you. Ah." Arwen pulled out a dark blue dress with a wide scooped neck, the sleeves long and billowing. It looked as if it would fit Antiel well. "Follow me."

"Mithrandir, why did you not tell us the wizard you came upon was female?" Galadriel questioned sitting beside her husband. They had entered a small room where the party planned on eating dinner. Elrond sat at the head of the table, Celeborn to his right, Galadriel one more down. Gandalf sat on Elrond's other side the seat next to him empty for Antiel. On the other side of Antiel's seat sat Haldir, across from Haldir would have sat Arwen. The twins at the end of the table.

"At the time I thought it not pertinent, I have spoken to her and she replies sometimes in my mind. She is strong, that was all I thought important. I have been unable to find how she found herself in the cave and to the extent that she was hurt." Gandalf stated leaning on his folded hands.

"Perhaps the orcs sensed the magic and wished to use it to their benefit, hoping to torture submission from her." Celeborn commented taking a small sip of his wine.

"That is likely, the orcs have become desperate since Sauron's fall from power." Elrond observed leaning back in his chair a hand on the bridge of his nose. "She is young though, I think it best she stay here for a protection."

"She is of course welcome in Lothlorien." Celeborn added looking to Elrond. "Though perhaps it best she stay here for a period, I do not believe she knows much of the world and Erestor would be good to teach her."

Elrond nodded his agreement, "yes I thought that best too. She does not speak elvish does she?"

"I am not certain." Gandalf commented thinking.

"I believe she does not." Haldir commented his face controlled and reserved. All eyes turned to him, he was sometimes uncomfortable being allowed in to situations such as these. _Do not worry Haldir, when your parents sailed Celeborn and I took you and your brothers in as our own sons. Though you did a wonderful job of raising your younger brothers without our help, you are sons to us and as such deserve a spot. _Lady Galadriel soothed. The table was silent urging Haldir to continue. "When we met Antiel she spoke with me briefly in my mind."

"Ah that is an honor, she only speaks to me when I ask her a question. She is reserved with her opinion and thoughts." Gandalf remarked watching the March Warden carefully.

"She asked me what my name was and what her name meant. I told her it meant gift." Haldir commented looking to Gandalf.

"Yes, I named her that when I met her. I could see that she was a gift from the Valar." Gandalf added looking out to the setting sun. "Those animals that are with her too, they are not normal animals as she is not a normal human. In fact I am not certain she is human." The sound of soft footsteps approaching caused the heads to turn toward the entrance were Arwen walked gracefully in.

Haldir watched as Antiel walked in his breathe catching in his throat. The dress Arwen picked was the right length and size it fit her body like a glove, the only problem being that this dress was for Arwen when she was younger and not endowed which Antiel certainly was. The dress clung to her body like a second skin but the neckline was a tad too low for the size of her breast which a sizable amount was out. Haldir realized that she was certainly not a child, as she walked toward her seat he quickly stood and pulled her chair out for her.

_Thank you._ Her voice rang in his mind. Pushing her chair in, he nodded before sitting down at his own spot turning his head upon the sounds of two small animals. Looking down he noticed to small balls of fur with blinking eyes that pleaded to him for attention and food. Antiel looked over and removed her hands from her lap the two immediately jumping up. Elrond was about to comment when he noticed both animals sit in her lap and curl up. Reaching a hand down Antiel began to pet both of them, a small smile on her lips.

"Antiel," Galadriel spoke gaining the young girl's attention, "how did you find yourself with the orcs?" Silence hung in the air as all eyes were on Antiel, Galadriel and Elrond attempting to search her mind.

_I do not know. _She voiced into Haldir's mind. Looking over at Antiel Haldir raised a brow, she wanted him to speak for her?

"She says she does not know, she cannot remember much she has been with the orcs nearly her whole life. She remembers a small farm with an elderly couple who said a beautiful elf brought her to them. Then the orcs were there, attacking and killing. She was frightened and tried to help the elderly couple, the orcs saw this and grabbed her. They wanted her for her power." Haldir stopped and looked over at Antiel to see tears in her eyes

_I tried to save them. _She whispered into his mind. _I could have but the orcs took me away before I could help. A couple of years of being with the orcs I started to think if I did what they asked they wouldn't hurt me anymore. _Antiel cut off the tears falling, _then this pretty elf brought me the kitten and puppy. She said the kitten's name was Cristiel and the puppies was Thandion._

"She named your animals sword and shield." Haldir commented out loud curiously. Upon sensing the curios eyes he continued to translate. "She has been with the orcs for so long she thought of doing what they wished to stop the pain, an elf, most likely the same that brought her to the elderly couple, brought her the cat and dog naming them Cristiel and Thandion."

"I see." Elrond commented deep in thought his brow furrowed. "They knew of your power, what is it? To what extent does your magic reign?" At once all eyes were on Haldir waiting for him to translate.

"It is hard to explain." Haldir started, he went then to explain the best he could how she could see aura and manipulate them. He went to explain how she used this to sense enemies, she could tell them where all evil lies. She had attempted briefly with the elderly couple to use their aura to heal them but was unsuccessful.

_Haldir. I wish to learn the ways of the world, the culture the languages, the peoples. I want to know how to heal. _Antiel pleaded to him. Haldir looked down to the pleading face of Antiel an overwhelming need to protect her as a sister he surmised taking over.

"Lord Elrond, she wishes to know of the world and all that comes with it, the people, language, culture. She also wishes to learn how to heal." Haldir added his face still impassive his emotions in tight control.

"Of course, it will be our pleasure to provide this. She is free to all Rivendell has to offer." Elrond answered nodding his head before looking to Antiel kindly. "You are always welcome here young one."

_Haldir, I do not understand those two's aura and the serious ones. The two powerful one's mix with eachother, the serious one is mixing like the two power one's do but there is no other that his mixes with. _Antiel commented curiously.

Haldir attempted to explain her question to those present before answering, "I believe she the aura she sees is our fea. Perhaps the reason that Lady Galadriels and Lord Celeborn's mix is due to them being fea mates. Lord Elrond whom has a fea mate also tries to mix with Lady Celebrian's though her absence means it cannot." The elves looked to Antiel amazed that she could see such a thing.

"I had thought that what she saw was simply the purest essence of the creature, the reason for elves she sees mixing is due to the fea bond you share. She has seen humans and theirs does not mix, does it?" Gandalf questioned looking to Antiel. Shaking her head negatively Gandalf nodded. "The orcs most likely wished to use her to seek out the enemy, to find us when we are at our most unprotected."

_Haldir, tell them. . ._

Haldir looked to Antiel amazed before nodding, "Lord Elrond." The elf in question looked to Haldir curious. "Antiel can sense your connection with Celebrian through your auras. She can tell you this with the utmost certainty that Lady Celebrian is flourishing and happy in the Undying Lands. She says it pulses with contention and longing, she awaits your reunion. Parts of Lady Celebrian's aura is also with Lady Arwen, Lord Elrohir and Elladan and with your my Lord and Lady." With that Antiel stood tired from the day and travel, nodding her head in farewell she left the room Cristiel and Thandion hot on her heels. The table sat silently as Antiel left the news she told sinking in before Lord Elrond cleared his throat a few tears filling his eyes. The grief in his heart lifted with the knowledge that Lady Celebrain was safe, he had worried she would be unable to survive the trip to the Undying Lands her heart unable to handle the anguish.

Lord Elrond bowed his head toward the door Antiel just left through, "thank you." He whispered.

Antiel wandered through Elrond's garden letting the aura of the plants provide a soft glow which lead the way. She sensed him before she heard him, walking quietly behind her. She wondered briefly what he wanted but decided he would say. "It is late Antiel, if I may, I will show you to your chambers. Lord Elrond has already looked into seamstresses for dresses for you." Antiel looked up into Haldir's eyes. He was strange, that much she knew. She could not figure him out, he meant no harm to her she knew that she could tell his pure soul by his aura. He was stern and serious, she assumed he would be gruff yet he treated her as if she was a fragile porcelain doll falling off a shelf.

_You are kind to me. _She commented

"I am not an uncivilized person Antiel." Haldir responded leading the way out of the garden.

_That is not it._

"No I suppose not," looking down at her from the corner of his eye he added, "my parents sailed when I was young. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn took my brothers and I in. I could not have asked for better foster parents. I was already a warden old enough to make my own decisions, my brothers though were still young." He paused looking up to the stars. "I decided to try to raise them myself, I of course depended on the Lord and Lady more than I realized back then, either way you remind me of them. You remind me of my brothers after my parents left; scared, alone, cautious. You needn't be, Lord Elrond and his children will treat you like their own so long as you are here and after you leave they will worry for you. You are safe now, safe and protected." Haldir stopped short at a pair of large double doors. They were made of stone which vibrated its satisfaction on being made doors. Haldir bowed low and placed a small kiss upon Antiel's hand, "sweet dreams little sister.


	2. Encounters

The next day Antiel awoke as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Gingerly stepping out of the room she noticed the sky alight with oranges and yellows, the normal blue not noticeable. She was well aware that she was supposed to be fitted for dresses later today but she felt no need nor desire for such things. Looking down at Cristiel and Thandion she began to walk toward the place she assumed to be the kitchen was. Her stomach told her she needed food and silently she followed. Cristiel yawned sleepily before jumping up onto Antiel's shoulders and curling up around her neck falling back asleep purring softly. Thandion tripped clumsily over his paws trying to both stay awake and follow, bending over delicately picking him up careful to not allow Cristiel to fall she allowed Thandion to sleep in her arms. She was not tired though she should have been, she had no sleep something she had grown accustom to. If it was not nightmare of the orcs it was nightmare of the elder couple's death. A sweet tune crept up into her mind, something that seemed both familiar and safe. Walking along the hallway Antiel was struck with a sudden feeling of security. Dare she hope for sanctuary?

Slowly the soft noise of busy elves reached her ears. Walking into the kitchen she was met with several pairs of eyes, one elf stepped forward and spoke to her in a language she did not understand. He had deep brown hair, not as dark as the serious elf, Elrond's, but darker than the powerful ones. High cheekbones and a pointed nose accentuated the deep green eyes that looked at Antiel kindly. His hair was pulled back and braided in an efficient manner to keep his hair from his face. Blinking blankly at the elf Antiel tilted her head, she was hungry. The elf seeming to realize she spoke not his language and gestured to the food then his stomach, nodding in confirmation Antiel received a plate of food. Nodding her thanks she began to walk from the room in time to hear her newly awoken puppy bark. Looking down at his tail-wagging figure then to the kitten on her shoulder, both had eyes the sizes of saucers. Pausing and turning back to the elf who asked if she was hungry earlier she looked to her animals then to him. Smiling and shaking his head he gave out some orders in elvish that she did not understand. Reaching a hand out for her plate Antiel complied and watched as the elves placed a saucer of milk and some pieces of meat on her plate before handing it back smiling. Thandion barked happily before jumping up into Antiel's arms with the plate ready to make a grab for the food. One raised eyebrow was all it took for Thandion to pull back and wait for food Cristiel purring against her neck in what seemed as a mocking gesture to Thandion. Nodding her thanks once again Antiel left the kitchen in search of a peaceful place to break her fast.

Walking once again along the corridors Antiel was met with the peaceful silence of what she assumed elves were accustomed to. She enjoyed it, it was calming and serene. Finding herself once again attracted to the small garden she was in last night Antiel sat in on patch of grass her back against a warm tree. The shade of the leaves brought a coolness to the normal heat of the day. The wind blew rustling the leaves above her head, the flowers around her rustling gently. Setting the saucer next to her plate Cristiel jumped down and began to lap it up. Setting a small piece of meat on the saucer Antiel watched as Cristiel had her fill. Taking the rest of the meat Antiel set it down on the far end of her plate for Thandion to munch on. Having been given permission Thandion happily ate his breakfast. Tearing a small piece of bread Antiel began to eat closing her eyes and leaning against the tree. The peace overwhelmed her. Even with her eyes closed she could sense the presence of everything as if her eyes were open. It was in this state that she yet again sensed Haldir nearing.

Haldir had awoken that morning well before the sun had risen, a habit he gathered from centuries as a Warden. Deciding to do some morning practice before breaking his fast he grabbed his sword and bow and headed toward the field. He noted as he walked along the silent corridors that his wardens were most likely sleeping, the long trip taking a toll on them. Haldir had agreed with his Lady that the fewer of them the less likely they would draw attention, this meant however, that at almost all times all of the Wardens had to be on complete guard. Working through practiced movements Haldir felt a sweat begin to form on his body. He trained until the sun had begun to rise, wiping sweat from his forehead Haldir grabbed his weapons and walked back to his guest chambers to clean and prepare for the day. Once he had on a fresh tunic and thoroughly cleaned the sweat from his body he left in search of food. He was aware that his Lord and Lady would be busy with their grandchildren and awaited their next order. Until then he would entertain himself through what he did best, training and fighting,

As he came upon the kitchen the sounds of preparing elves reached his ears. Walking into the room he was met with the kitchen attendants that had become accustomed to his presence, he often personally guarded Lady Galadriel on her trips to visit and was often awake before breakfast was served.

"Good morning Haldir. We shall have a plate made for you, I am surprised you usually are the first one awake. Though today a young female who did not speak our tongue was here first." The dark haired elf stated while other attendants prepared a plate.

"Good morning Veryamorcon, thank you. You must mean Antiel." Haldir commented taking the plate graciously.

Veryamorcon nodded his head a hand thoughtfully on his chin, "Small, pale, dark hairs, startling eyes?" Upon Haldir's nod of confirmation he continued, "yes, she did not speak our language though she did not speak either way. She had a dog and cat with her also, we gave them some food. They were quite adorable." Haldir began to walk from the kitchen in search of Antiel.

"Yes, she has yet to speak out loud, she speaks in minds though, her animals were gifts to her, they seem to always be with her." Haldir shook his head, "it matters not. I thank you for the food, I will take my leave now."

"Good day." Veryamorcon stated as Haldir left. "Strange, the girl seems to be something to him." he mentioned to a she-elf who was cleaning the counter. "Well no matter, we have little time and much to do before the whole of Rivendell will have food to break their fasts." Turning back to his kitchen he resumed.

Haldir walked along the corridors in search of Antiel, he would not deny he was surprised that she would be awake so early. He ate as he walked his feet seeming to take him to the place he saw her the night before. What he found made his heart swell. Sitting beneath a tree sat Antiel her eyes closed a small smile on her face, and empty plate sitting by her. Thandion leapt around the garden attempting to catch a small blue butterfly, while Cristiel lied curled up on the grass under the sun an empty saucer of what Haldir assumed to have been milk sitting by Antiel's empty plate. Haldir walked toward Antiel observing her. She wore the same dress from yesterday, most likely not having another, her chest rising and falling softly with her breathing. Her red lips open slightly as she breathed, her long dark eyelashes casting a shadow across her cheeks.

_Good morning Haldir, _Antiel's voice rang softly in his mind her eyelids fluttering open. Her silver eyes looking at him curiously. Smiling small Haldir set down his now empty plate atop Antiel's before sitting down beside her resting his arms on his legs.

"Good morning Antiel, you are awake early." He observed lightly.

_I do not get much sleep_, she commented off handedly, _you are up early also_.

Haldir chuckled slightly, "a warden's habit I suppose. It matters little, lord Elrond will be looking for you, he has procured a seamstress for you and she will need to take measurements."

Sighing Antiel leaned back against the tree_, I do not suppose the seamstress would be able to take my measurements with me sitting here?_

"Sorry little sister but no, you will have to rise." Standing up Haldir offered Antiel a hand, sighing she looked up at him and his hand before grabbing it gratefully. Bending back down Haldir gathered the empty plates and reached out an arm for Antiel to take. Taking it Antiel began to walk with Haldir toward where she did not know. She assumed that Haldir was leading her toward Lord Elrond to be fitted, the idea did not seem enjoyable to her. Cristiel quickly awoke and jumped on her shoulder Thandion jumping up to her open arm wagging his tail happily.

Antiel began to recognize the path they were taking as back toward the kitchen raising and eyebrow Haldir responded, "we have to take the plates back Antiel. Then we shall go see Lord Elrond." Nodding her acknowledgment Antiel followed Haldir silently. As they once again approached the kitchen Antiel had a troubling thought.

_I never thanked them properly for food. Will you thank them for me Haldir? _Antiel asked

"Of course Antiel." Haldir confirmed. As they entered the kitchen Antiel noticed it much busier than before. "We are back Veryamorcon!" The elf Antiel assumed to be Veryamorcon turned, he was the one she noted the one who had talked to her earlier. He smiled once he noticed who it was.

"Ah Haldir and Antiel I assume, I hope the food was to your liking?" Veryamorcon asked as he collected the plates.

"Yes the food was as always delicious, Antiel would also like me to thank you for her." Haldir commented nodding toward Antiel's direction. Veryamorcon in turned look toward the silent girl on Haldir's arm before smiling and nodding.

"I am glad."

"I fear Veryamorcon you will see much more of her. She is staying here to learn languages and cultures along with the way of healing with Lord Elrond." Haldir commented turning to walk out.

"Well in that case, I will do my best to find your preferences." Veryamorcon added kindly.

_Preferences? What does he mean Haldir?_

"He means to find out what foods you prefer and which you do not."

_Everything I have had as of yet is much better than what I've had these past years._

Haldir paused in the corridor looking down at Antiel sadly, "Yes. However you will soon find little sister that some things you prefer above others." Antiel nodded and continued down the hallway toward the aura's she recognized from yesterday. Looking to her left over the railing she was met with the sight of several elves training, raising an eyebrow she looked back to Haldir. Noticing her stare Haldir looked to see his wardens training, he nodded his head, good. Having trained his wardens well he was not surprised that they would sense stares and turned to look at him and Antiel. Haldir nodded his head before looking back down the corridor, Antiel on the other hand was looking at the Wardens taking in their auras. They were good ellon that much she could tell. As they neared Elrond and an unknown's aura she commented.

_How long does a fitting take?_

"For females, hours. Worry not as long as you stay still and do not fidget it will go quickly."

"Ah, there you are. I was curious when you would find your way here." Lord Elrond commented stepping forward an unknown ellith behind him. She was pretty, taller than Antiel though it seemed everyone was. She had light brown hair the color of warm bark, her eyes a light green. Her overall appearance aura and all seemed to let off a light happy feeling. "This is Lassiel, she will be taking your measurements and making your dresses." Lassiel stepped forward her deep orange dress fluttering behind her, the color reminded Antiel of autumn.

"Hello, forgive me I have not used the common tongues in years."

"Lassiel learned her art through the travels of Middle Earth with her father." Elrond commented behind her, "she is the best at the common tongue, she also knows dwarvish. I had hoped that since you would be spending plenty of time together she would be able to help you with your learning of the tongues."

Lassiel extended her arms gently taking Antiel and twirling her, "it would be my pleasure." The light happy aura around Lassiel calmed Antiel immediately who smiled gently to her. "Come we shall go in private to get your measurements." With that Lassiel lead Antiel out of the room and took her to were Antiel assumed Lassiel's chambers were. Pushing open the door gently Lassiel pushed aside piles of fabric and sketches. "It is a mess I know, sometimes I cannot contain myself when I am inspired." Grabbing some supplies Lassiel clapped, "well let us begin."

Two hours later Antiel left Lassiel's chamber in a good mood. Lassiel said she was a fast learner and commended her on how quickly she picked up elvish, well to the best of Lassiel's knowledge considering Antiel never responded. Antiel enjoyed Lassiel's presence and walked along the corridor smiling as Cristiel and Thandion followed closely behind. It was close to lunch and Antiel headed toward the kitchen. Walking into the room she was me again with Veryamorcon who smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Ah Antiel, one moment we shall have a plate prepared for you and those two." He commented smiling at the animals who sat at Antiel's feet. Procuring a plate he handed it over to Antiel, "here you are. Enjoy." With a nod of her Antiel left the room and decided to wander eating while she walked. Cristiel and Thandion took the hint and quickly jumped into her arms to eat off the plate as she walked. Before Antiel knew it she was at the edge of the gates, looking over her shoulder and back out into the fields she felt no danger and decided to go for a small walk. Setting the plate down on a pillar she left the gates to Rivendell and began wandering the wilderness around her.

Looking around Antiel noticed the scenery change from forest to open fields. Looking around Antiel saw only low grassland and tall boulders, a tree every now and then. Noticing that her feet ached she stopped under one of the few trees she could find and sat leaning against it. Antiel closed her eyes letting the breeze and peace put her to sleep, feeling Cristiel and Thandion curl up on her lap. The sound of low growling startled Antiel awake.

Her heart beating furiously Antiel searched her perimeter finding a large group of the very familiar black/green aura closing in on her. Orcs! She knew she could not outrun them, she was too far from Rivendell the orcs too close. Reaching out with her mind toward Rivendell she searched for Haldir's mind. Finding it quickly she screamed for him.

Haldir had been eating lunch with his Lord and Lady, Gandalf had left earlier that morning to where he knew not. Lord Elrond was sitting with them his children on his sides. He had been curious where Antiel was but assumed her to be with Lassiel. It was not until Lassiel walked into the dining hall that Haldir paused frowning.

"Haldir? What is it?" Arwen asked noticing his frown.

"That is Lassiel, the seamstress for Antiel. If she is here it means that their fitting is over, yet I have not seen Antiel." Haldir commented a terrible feeling creeping into Haldir's stomach unbidden.

"I am sure she is fine." Elrohir commented, Haldir knew them well enough to tell them apart.

"She is most likely resting or wandering." Elladan added before taking a spoonful of soup.

"She doesn't seem to like large crowds much." Elrohir mentioned nodding his head.

"I am not-" _Haldir! _Haldir cut off short his voice caught in his throat. _Antiel, _he thought back.

_Help! _She screamed before sending a vision of where she was to Haldir nearly knocking him back with the force of it. He recognized the place and could sense the orcs nearing.

_Run Antiel! Run south, you are north of Rivendell we will come. Run! _Jumping up Haldir quickly grabbed his weapons. "Orcs!" He spit out, "directly north of us. They found Antiel she was- it does not matter. We must hurry." Haldir cut off running out of the room, not caring if they were following his only need to get to his Antiel. The sounds of following footsteps indicated that they were indeed following. He quickly mounted a horse and kicked it into a run, searching for Antiel's presence in his mind. Finding none he panicked.

Haldir had told her to run and she had not gotten far before they had caught up on her. They quickly surrounded her, terrified she clutched Cristiel to her chest Thandion growling out. She could feel her magic pulsing, she could feel her animals ready. The beautiful elf had told her that these creatures had chosen to stand by Antiel forever and her magic could manipulate them. It was with her magic she managed to make them look small and fluffy though they were anything but. Setting Cristiel down and letting her magic flow through them she watched as the once small kitten and puppy grew until Thandion was the size of a horse and Cristiel a panther. The orcs stepped back shocked before lunging forward for Antiel. Cristiel would have none of that and went immediately onto the offensive attacking the orc and any she could sink her teeth into. Thandion stood by Antiel wrapping his tail around her growling and pawing at any orc that neared him. Sensing Haldir and the others closing in she quickly mounted Thandion and held on tight as he ran toward the oncoming elves Cristiel following behind attacking as many orcs as possible on her way.

Haldir was in a panic trying to reach Antiel. He knew he was close he could hear the orcs but he could not hear Antiel and that frightened him. A large black mass ran toward him, pulling his bow out he quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the beast. He paused when he caught sight of a flutter of blue, the same blue of Antiel's dress. The beast barked and Haldir saw a pair of silver eyes wide with fright. The beast quickly stopped in front of Haldir, the whole guard stopping their horses short.

"Antiel? What sort of beast is that?" Lord Elrond asked surprised, it looked somewhat like a warg but not ugly, to be truthful it looked like a large, very large dog. Antiel looked over her shoulder frightened toward the party of orcs quickly gaining on them. "Never mind we shall deal with that later." With that Elrond kicked his horse into action the guard following as the elven horn was blown. Antiel watched safely on top of Thandion as the elves attacked the orcs, Cristiel quickly coming to her side pacing in front of her growling. Watching the elves, Antiel noticed two of Haldir's warden surrounded by ten orcs. She looked to Haldir to warn him only to notice he had seen and was surrounded by too many to reach them. Looking to Cristiel Antiel nodded her head, springing forward with a feral growl Cristiel attacked the orcs tearing them as she went. The wardens seemed stunned at first but recovered quickly and used that opportunity to attack the remaining orcs all the while keeping an eye on Cristiel. Cristiel continued her attack, running toward Haldir who also found himself surrounded.

With a growl she jumped on an orc, ripping his head off. She walked by Haldir and circled him looking at the orcs growling, the orc head still in her mouth. Haldir looked over at the large creature and at once recognized it, though it was much larger than Cristiel he could not deny the resemblance. Haldir quickly disposed of the remaining orcs, the battle over. Not taking a second noticed he walked past the large cat his back to it and walked over toward Antiel who still sat on the large black dog. Raising a hand he placed it on Antiel's face, "you are unharmed?" He questioned gently.

Grabbing his hand Antiel let a few tears slide down her face, _yes. _Haldir breathed a sigh before looking over his shoulder to see his wardens gathering the orc bodies and placing them in a pile to burn.

"Why were you so far outside of Rivendell's gates?" Haldir questioned his tone stern and reprimanding.

_I am sorry. I was wandering and there was no danger, I fell asleep under a tree and they snuck up on me. _Antiel responded, this did little to pacify Haldir.

"You could have been killed or taken hostage again, or you so eager to go back to an orc cave?" Haldir questioned his tone doing little to hide his anger. Antiel looked away sadly.

_No. _

"Enough Haldir, she is sorry. She I am sure will do nothing like this again." Lord Elrond intervened attempting to pacify the ellon who in many ways felt like a brother to him. "The better question is who these creatures, or what they are? Antiel we need an explanation." Elrond quickly mounted his horse and looked over his shoulders to see the others doing the same. Haldir sighed deeply before mounting his own and kicking it forward leaving the burning orc corpse behind hearing Antiel explain in his head.

So it was on the trek back that Haldir told the others that Antiel used her magic to make Thandion and Cristiel appear so small in stature but that this was their true form. He informed them that the she-elf who gave them to her told her that they agreed to the Valar to always be by her side. Lord Elrond nodded his head, eyes wide, just how powerful was this young girl. Every now and then Haldir would commend her, her elvish was improving quickly he added. As they arrived back at the gates Antiel still sat atop Thandion, Elrond had conveyed the explanation to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn through their mental connection. The powerful couple was prepared to see two large beast but were still surprised none the less to see little Antiel sitting on top of a horse-sized dog beast as if it was a docile pony.

Lassiel was the first to run forward upon their arrival no care for the large beast as she grabbed Antiel's hands and began to fire such quick questions it left the elves around looking amused. Helping her down Lassiel began to take Antiel away, pausing Antiel looked over her shoulder at Thandion and Cristiel who shrank in front of everyone to once again become the small fluffy kitten and puppy everyone was accustomed to. Haldir watched Antiel walk away both angry with her and relieved by her safety, he exhaled she was more of a handful than either of his younger brothers had been.


	3. Leaving behind

It was the next morning that Antiel had awoken determined. Looking over at Cristiel and Thandion she knew that she needed to do more, be better. Yesterday when she had been attacked she left it up to them to protect her and had left Haldir angry with her. She had no time to apologize to him when they returned Lassiel had swept her away fretting over her unnecessarily. Antiel was touched by her concern and seemed to grow fonder of Lassiel by the moment. Antiel left her bed rustling Cristiel and Thandion awake who blinked sleepily at her before jumping into her arms and falling back asleep. It was not until Antiel left the room that she found herself awake before the sun had risen, she noticed Haldir's aura were she remembered seeing his warden practice yesterday. Walking carefully down the silent hallways Antiel found Haldir practicing with his sword, she was unsure of how to approach him. Was he still angry?

Haldir sensing her hesitation put his sword down, "I am not angry Antiel. I was merely worried for your safety yesterday and took it out on you. For that I apologize though I ask you not to do something like that again." Haldir leaned on his sword, "good morning." Smiling Antiel skipped down the steps toward Haldir.

_Haldir will you do me a favor? _Antiel asked fidgeting.

Raising a brow Haldir inquired, "what is your favor little sister?"

Antiel looked down unsure. _Will you teach me to fight? I know you are here for only a while longer but. _Antiel paused looking up to Haldir. _I cannot depend solely on Thandion and Cristiel, my magic is still unsharpened the most I can do with that is force a blast and that exhausts me. So will you teach me, sword and hand to hand?_

Haldir looked at Antiel for a moment debating, "I will be gone soon would it not be wiser to seek an instructor from someone who will be here? I am certain Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, even Glorfindel would be willing to teach you." Antiel shook her head.

_Please. _Antiel pleaded. Haldir sighed,

"Very well little sister. It will be tough, I am here for only three more days. Lassiel will also be pulling you away for fittings will she not? And Elrond will wish to start your teachings."

_Lassiel will not pull me away until after breakfast and Lord Elrond can wait for three more days. We will have all morning and most of the evening. _

"It seems I can deny you nothing little sister. We will start with the basics of hand-to-hand."

It was perhaps an hour later Antiel found herself sweating and panting, Haldir not having broken a sweat. He would admit though she was a quick learning, her determination taking her far. Thandion and Cristiel had awoken and now watched intrigued as Antiel fought Haldir. Haldir realized he needed to go easy on her otherwise she learned nothing he was too advanced for her. Another hour and Haldir had broken a slight sweat. "That is enough for now Antiel. Go to your room and freshen up, I will see about procuring better clothes for you to learn to fight in. I will see you at the dining hall."

Antiel nodded and began to walk toward her chambers Thandion and Cristiel in tow. As she pushed open her doors she found Lassiel in her room a deep purple dress in her hands looking around. Lassiel turned sharply hearing the doors open and upon seeing Antiel's sweating form ushered her quickly to the bathing chambers where she helped her clean up and change into the new gown she had spent all night finishing. Lassiel chattered to Antiel going through the elvish they had learned yesterday and introducing new words all the while Antiel nodded. As Lassiel finished the ties on Antiel's dress she turned toward her around and looked over her product. She had not the time to do a finishing fitting but was happy with the end product none the less it was only slightly big on her.

Chatting happily Lassiel led Antiel down the corridor toward the dining hall. "I will most likely just grab some food to go, I have some sketches to finish up for you. Once you are down come back by my chambers and I will make the final adjustments on your dress so it fits perfectly." As they entered the room Lassiel walked over toward one of the kitchen elves to procure food while Antiel headed toward Lord Elrond.

Looking up Lord Elrond smiled motioning to the seat next to Haldir for her to sit. Elrond noticed a slight flush to her face and saw as she looked to Haldir as if talking to him. Haldir nodded frankly and whispered something back in elvish which Antiel smiled at. Her elvish was improving vastly. Haldir nodded once more before looking over to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, Antiel has asked me to teach her to fight. We will most likely only have time to learn hand-to-hand. She requests to delay learning the cultures until I have left so that she has as much time as possible." Lord Elrond could not contain his curiosity as an eyebrow rose.

"Certainly." Pausing Elrond looked to Antiel, "Antiel, young one. You speak only to Haldir, not even Lassiel. When Haldir leaves you must speak to others." Lord Elrond had tried to be gentle about it, it was simply not practical for her to keep herself so closed off, teaching her would be difficult if he could not tell what she was retaining. Antiel nodded her head before looking at Arwen who smiled gently. Smiling back Antiel looked back to Haldir, seeming to hold a conversation with him. Lord Elrond had made sure his daughter was a respectable sword master, he paused wondering if perhaps she would be a good instructor for Antiel. Antiel seemed comfortable around her and that would only leave the cultures and healing for her to learn which he was more than willing to take upon himself, Erestor able to help at any time. Should Antiel wish to learn anything else, Lord Elrond was prepared to help.

Excusing herself from breakfast Antiel left to search out Elrond assumed to be Lassiel for a dress fitting. Elrond turned to Haldir deep in thought, "Elrond you have been deep in thought all morning." Lady Galadriel commented having watched Antiel and Haldir all morning.

Lord Elrond looked towards Galadriel, "yes it seems I have. It matters not, I simply worry for Antiel she speaks to only Haldir. She has yet to speak aloud." Elrond paused, "she is more than welcome to dwell here as long as she wishes, my only worry is when she wishes to visit other places. She cannot stay silent or as exclusive as she is with her words."

The next three days went by in a routine for Antiel; wake up train with Haldir, breakfast were she would get to know the House of Elrond, Arwen was her favorite, fitting with Lassiel, then training with Haldir, lunch, training with Haldir, dinner, training with Haldir. Antiel found herself learning elvish quickly, between Lassiel switching to chatting in elvish only pausing when she realized she had not taught that word and Haldir always giving orders in elvish, not to mention his mind full of the language. Antiel had noticed briefly that she had yet to see the wardens since that first day practicing, she assumed Haldir had told them to go somewhere else. It was the last night that the Lothlorien elves would be in Rivendell, they would leave early the next morning. The sun had gone for the day and Antiel found herself walking by the garden that she had seen Haldir in that very first night, he had given her and himself the night off. Walking into the small garden Antiel was bathed with the moonlight, looking up at the moon she lost herself in the stars.

Haldir had been walking back to his chambers the preparations for their departure had been finalized, looking over to the garden he noticed Antiel standing in the middle. Her black hair glistened with the moonlight, her pale skin illuminated. He had been amazed that she had completely healed and without any marks, Elrond had commented that it was due to her magic. He watched her twirl in the light, his heart gripping. She was like a younger sister he reasoned. Stepping toward the garden he prepared to say good-night. Antiel must have sensed him because her eyes opened and they nearly glowed with the light.

_Hello Haldir. _Haldir breathed deeply.

"I depart tomorrow, you have yet to speak." He added, "I will make a deal with you." Antiel stood watching him curiously. "Right here, we will have a quick spar, if I win you will speak out loud or at least to someone else in their minds."

_If I win?_

"Then you can remain as silent as you are now. What say you?" Antiel circled around Haldir her eyes cunning.

_Agreed. _With that she lunged forward, Haldir dodged and grabbed her arm swinging her close. Breaking her wrist she stepped back. The two circled each other like predators, other the last couple of days they both were well aware of each other's fighting style. Anyone who watched the two fight would have thought that they were dancing, the way that they moved in perfect sync. It wasn't long before Haldir had Antiel on the ground his hands on both of her wrist both of them panting hard.

"Give up." Haldir breathed out before feeling a sudden tug and finding himself on his back Antiel propped over him her hands in his.

_No, you? _She thought to him before letting out a large breathe as she found herself once again under him this time there was no wiggle room.

"Never." Was Haldir's breathy answer. Letting her up they sat facing each other both breathing hard. "I will not force you to speak to others, I ask you to. It will make things much easier, please try Antiel. Here." Reaching around his neck Haldir pulled a necklace off handing it to Antiel. "You put me on my back, albeit only for a while but still. This is my pendant any who sees it will know that you are under my protection. Take care of it little sister, I will reclaim it when you come to Lothlorien." Haldir said before kissing her on the forehead and walking off. Placing it over her Antiel looked down at the pendant running her thumb over it studied it in the moonlight, it was made of mithril. The pendant was in the shape of a leaf a bow and sword crossed on it letting it fall on her chest Antiel left for her chambers. Tomorrow they would leave.

Waking up Antiel blinked refreshed, it was the first night she had a good sleep and it startled her. Closing her eyes she noticed all the elves had gathered, jumping up wide eyed she looked out the window to see the sun completely up. She had overslept! Running down the hall she distinctly heard Cristiel and Thandion give a startled yelp before running after her. Running through the corridor Antiel focused on their aura they some were on their horses, coming into view several elves heads snapped in her direction. As she walked toward Haldir she attempted to calm her breathing, he was on his horse and smiled gently down at her.

"For a moment I feared you would not see us off." Haldir commented his voice controlled, though she could hear the smile behind it. Antiel smiled and grasped the hand he held out to her, pulling it up slightly he leaned forward and placed a kiss on it. "We must be off. I shall await your arrival in Lothlorien. Until then." Releasing her hand he grabbed his reigns and the wardens formed rank around the Lord and Lady.

"May the Valar guide your journey." Antiel whispered out in elvish her voice soft and gentle. Haldir stopped and turned his head seeing all eyes on Antiel as she looked at the ground playing with the pendant. _You gave her your pendant. _Galadriel commented to Haldir. _Are you angry? _He thought back. _No, it was a gift we gave to you when you became MarchWarden it was yours to choose what to do with. Any who see it will know that you have laid some claim on her. _ Galadriel added silently.

Arwen came up behind Antiel and placed a hand on her shoulder, "worry not little sister, we shall see them soon." Antiel looked to Arwen and smiled gently.

"I know." She whispered as the Lothlorien party left the gates of Rivendell

"Come, Antiel, we have a fitting to do." Lassiel commented pulling her away from the retreating party.


	4. Meeting Again

30 years later

If it hadn't been apparent on whether Antiel was mortal or immortal it was apparent now. For the first five years in Rivendell Antiel aged slowly before stopping, she looked around twenty human years and had not changed since then. She looked much like she did when Gandalf had found her but more mature now. Over the past thirty years Antiel studied endlessly with Erestor in the library, learning all different cultures and people. She and Lassiel had grown to be best friends, Antiel no longer wearing only black and now spoke Quenya and Sindarin along with the common tongue and Dwarvish fluently. Arwen had indeed taught her to fight with a sword, while the twins taught her two use a bow. Glorfindel took over were Haldir had left off in hand-to-hand, no orc would dare approach the wizard now. Her favorite past time had been learning how to heal with Lord Elrond, the basics were easy it was when his elven magic came into healing that they started to differ. That had been why it had taken so long before planning on visiting Lothlorien, Antiel's way of healing with her magic differed so greatly. They finally decided it best for her to travel to Lothlorien to learn to control her magic better with Lady Galadriel.

So it was thirty years later that Antiel found herself walking down the now familiar corridors, Cristiel and Thandion close behind, her lilac dress flowing behind her in the wind. She was meeting with Lord Elrond to discuss final arrangements for Arwen and her travel to Lothlorien. Walking through the door she greeted Elrond warmly before seeing his twin troublemakers, as she enjoyed calling them, sitting in the room a glint in their eyes and a frown on their faces. Rolling her eyes she commented, "and what did you two get caught doing this time?"

Elrond chuckled and shook his head before answering, "does not matter now. Now, Antiel are all your preparations made?"

"Of course, everything is packed and the attendants have it packed." She answered smoothly before gracefully sitting in a chair folding her hands in her lap.

"You are certain you have forgotten nothing?" Elrond asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. Antiel frowned recognizing the look.

"No I do not believe I have forgotten anything."

"Nor anyone?" A voice inquired behind her. Antiel turned to see her closest friend walk in the room a trunk in hand. Elrohir and Elladan quickly took it and left, wary of the look their father gave them. Standing quickly Antiel smiled hugging her friend who must have returned just today from her adventures.

"Lassiel you are back! I feared I would have missed you, how was Greenwood?"

"I would not miss you dear friend for the world and it was lovely. I must admit though I missed you too much to stay." Lord Elrond strode forward to greet Lassiel.

"You are sure, they will be leaving shortly, you will have no time to rest." He commented looking worriedly at her. Antiel paused surprised.

"Lassiel you are joining us? Truly?" Antiel asked happily.

"Of course Antiel, you did not expect to go to Lothlorien without me?" Lassiel asked her green eyes shining.

"Yes, your things are packed from the last trip and other items you requested have been procured. Let us head the horses shall we, the party will be eager to leave." Lord Elrond ushered the girls out and down the hall listening to their happy chatter. Once in view Antiel ran to Arwen who she told the news to who smiled and laughed with them. Looking over at the three girls Elrond felt a surge of fatherly love, for Arwen his own daughter, Lassiel who he took care of upon her father's death from orcs, and Antiel. Surprised did not cover the shock he felt looking at Antiel and remembering the small scared girl brought to him 30 years ago. He watched as his sons lead the party in the front, the three girls behind them and Rivendell guard of twenty surrounding them. With a prayer to the Valar he sent them off.

So it was nearly twenty days later that Antiel found herself looking upon a majestic sight. Before her stood tall the trees of Lothlorien, their auras bright and happy, they seemed to sing their happiness. Searching through the forest she found many wardens and the one she had missed. Gripping her pendant she peeked out from under her hood toward the others. Arwen was smiling her hood hardly covering her face, Lassiel's eyes were wide, of all the places she had visited Lothlorien had yet to be one. Antiel wished her friends could see Lothlorien how she saw it, absolutely beautiful. As they drew closer Antiel felt her heart begin to race, would Haldir be happy to see her. He had called her little sister but three elves now called her that and she had never thought of Haldir as an older brother. His fea called to her that she knew but not in the brother/sister way he seemed to think, though she was unsure of her own feelings. As the entered the forest Antiel felt the presence of the wardens watching them, once they were a distance in the wardens dropped from the trees their arrows facing the ground.

"We have been expecting you, children of Elrond." Haldir greeted stepping forward. Antiel was startled, it seemed that her memory did not due him justice. Was he always that tall? Were his shoulders always so broad? His face always such a perfect epitome of masculine beauty? "We have prepared fleets for your party to rest, we will keep watch. In the morning we will start the trek to Lothlorien." Attendants came forward and held the reigns of the horses as the soldiers dismounted. Elrohir and Elladan quickly clasped arms with two wardens who looked too similar to Haldir to be anything other than his brothers. Haldir strode forward to Antiel's horse, Elrohir quickly helping Arwen down while one of Haldir's brothers helped Lassiel down. Pulling her hood back Antiel smiled at Haldir.

"Hello Haldir." She whispered out. Reaching up he touched his pendant which still hung around Antiel's neck.

"It has been long, Antiel. You look well." He commented placing his hands on her waist lifting her off the horse easily. As he set her down she looked away flushing, noticing that most everyone was watching her including his brothers. Cristiel and Thandion jumped from the horse staying close to Antiel.

"Thank you." She replied blushing. Grabbing her hand Haldir led her toward the tree fleets.

"Come, I shall show you where you will be staying."

"Will Lassiel and Arwen be staying with me?" Looking over his shoulder he nodded.

"Of course."

The wardens watched open mouths as their March Warden walked passed the Evenstar and focused solely on the girl with the silver eyes. They were surprised by his gentile with her, and could not help but gawk as he walked away with her chatting as if nothing happened.

"That's Antiel for you." Elrohir commented as he set Arwen down. Giggling into her hand Arwen pushed her brother.

"Oh hush, they have not seen each other for nearly thirty years." Arwen commented.

"I would like to see him call her little sister now." Lassiel added walking toward Arwen chuckling Orophin right behind her.

"Who was she?" Orophin asked curiously, he had not seen his brother act so.

"She is the Black Wizard." Elrohir commented strolling toward the fleets.

"We know not the extent of her power, only that she is strong." Elladan finished following his brother.

"Thirty years ago Haldir called her little sister, he was very worried when she was attacked by orcs. He taught her hand-to-hand." Lassiel added smiling to Orophin.

"That would perhaps explain our brother's sudden change when he returned thirty years ago." Rumil commented as he ushered Arwen and Lassiel to the fleet.

"What change?" Arwen asked curiously.

Rumil coughed uncomfortably, "well sometimes relationships outside of bonding occur." He trailed off unsure how to finish.

"He cut off his bedmates." Orophin helped. "We inquired as to the reason, when you are a bachelor warden and return one often seeks out certain comforts."

Arwen nodded not as surprised as Rumil and Orophin had thought she would be. "Yet he returned from Rivendell and cut all ties. I do not believe little sister covers his feelings for our dear sister. Does it Elrohir, Elladan?" Arwen asked nodding to Rumil as he helped her up to the fleet.

Haldir had been anxious as he watched the party travel through the forest, immediately he picked out Antiel. As he signaled the wardens to drop down he was well aware of the looks he would get. His brother had been curious as to his change when he returned. It was not that he did not seek the comfort from the boarders but that it was not comforting any longer, the girls were not right. Too tall, their breast too big, too small, their tone to harsh, the biggest problem all of their hair was too light. It was ten years after he returned that he reflected on his feelings for Antiel, he believed her his younger sister but he paused wondering. As she pulled her hood down and he welcomed her he knew, he did not feel for her as a brother should a sister. When she greeted him he thought his heart had skipped a beat, he had not remembered her voice right. She was not who he remembered, she was more; more beautiful, more graceful, more lovely. As he led her up to the fleet she filled him in on all that he missed. She had matured over the years, and Eru he missed her.

Once Antiel entered the fleet she looked around curiously, it was simple four walls to block out the cold of the night. Haldir noticing her looking commented, "it is simple. The ones in the city have more worry not." Antiel nodded before wandering out onto what seemed like balcony for the room, sitting down she let her feet dangle off the edge watching as Arwen and Lassiel talked with Haldir's brothers. Haldir followed her and sat next to her one foot on the edge the other dangling. Leaning onto his knee he observed the wardens, well aware they had been shocked by his behavior. All of his wardens respected him this he knew, many of them unfortunately also feared him. He who was the commanding officer whose skills were unparalleled, yes he was fearsome. Seeing him being so gentle with a female in public none the less. He chuckled already knowing the rumors that were sure to circulate.

Antiel looked up at Haldir curiously, "what?" Haldir looked down at her, Antiel could not place the look in his eyes. Leaning against her Antiel closed her eyes, this was peaceful. Yes there was the slight rustle of the wardens but Antiel could not deny the peace of mind she felt in Haldir's presence.

"It is nothing Antiel." Haldir commented placing an arm around her waist securing her.

Antiel sighed contently, "I have missed you Haldir."

"Aye, Antiel I have missed you also." Haldir looked down at the female in his arms to see her fast asleep, the trip having caught up with her.

"Haldir!" Rumil yelled from the ground.

"Hush Rumil." Haldir commented barely louder than a whisper. "Antiel is asleep. Orophin would you prepare bedding for her." Gently lifting her Haldir carried her inside the fleet setting her down on the produced bedding. "Thank you Orophin." Haldir nodded toward his brother. "Everyone, get sleep, tomorrow we leave for Lothlorien.

Antiel awoke before the sun looking around she noticed Lassiel and Arwen fast asleep in the fleet, Cristiel and Thandion curled up on the cover. Closing her eyes she sensed Haldir awake and quietly stood waking her animals. Walking onto the balcony she was met with many wardens of Lothlorien who looked at her curiously before nodding watching her every movement. Looking over the edge she noticed Haldir gathering supplies before sensing her stare and looking up. Holding his arms open he dared her, giggling softly she jumped off the fleet. She could feel the wind rush by her before Haldir caught her and swung her around before Cristiel and Thandion jumped off landing in Antiel's arms.

"What happened to the scared little girl?" Haldir asked holding Antiel close.

"She decided to get stronger." Antiel replied her arms locked around Haldir's neck. Haldir smiled nuzzling her hair, breathing out deeply. The sound of a clearing throat caught both of their attentions. Setting Antiel down gently Haldir straightened his tunic.

"Are we ready to move out Rumil?" Haldir asked his tone authoritative. Rumil responded with a cheeky smile and a hardly suppressed chuckle.

"Yes, we all await you and Antiel here." Rumil commented his stance still at salutation. Haldir nodded his hands clasped behind his back.

"Very well, let's move out." Antiel followed behind Cristiel on her shoulder Thandion in her arms. Looking over at Rumil she smiled small. Quickly walking beside her he commented.

"So you are the famous Antiel. I am Rumil" He said languidly.

"Famous?"

Rumil laughed lightly, his blue eyes sparkling freely, "yes very famous. You see my brother here was very different when he returned to Lothlorien thirty years ago and my other brother and I find out now that we can thank you for that."

"I did not know he changed." Antiel paused smiling to Arwen who walked with her brothers and Lassiel who came to walk on her other side, "why thank me?"

"Our brother was quite the tyrant before he met you. He was stern and strict." Orophin commented coming up on Lassiel's other side smiling at her.

"Strict and stern? What type of military leader would he be if he wasn't strict? Besides so long as being strict and stern saves lives why should it matter? Haldir has a heart of gold deep down and he cares for everyone, perhaps he does not show it as openly as others but that does not mean he is any less kind." Antiel admonished loud enough for everyone to hear. Rumil ducked his head smiling.

"True." Orophin smiled, brightly, he was the more open than Haldir with his feelings and was happy that someone was able to see past Haldir's walls to the true him. Antiel stopped suddenly causing the whole party to stop, Haldir eyes widened and he walked to her quickly.

"What is it Antiel?"

"An orc attack, on your eastern and southern border, they are closing in quickly. They will be at your border by nightfall, Haldir they are attacking were your points are weakest." Haldir sucked in a breathe yelling out orders before Orophin interrupted.

"Haldir they will not reach the southern border in time, they will hardly reach the eastern border." Orophin stated worried, "by horseback perhaps but the horses cannot run full speed in this terrain." Haldir began to pace, cursing.

"You think I do not know this, I do brother! What other choice do we have?"

"Haldir. Thandion can do it he can reach them in time he is quick he will not tire." Antiel said looking at Thandion, Rumil and Orophin sharing a look behind her back.

"The wardens will not know why he is there." Haldir stated pacing before pausing, "and you are not going!"

"They will if you are with him. He could take you to the east border to warn them then run you to the southern border. He will let you on his back." Antiel stated hugging Thandion to her chest. "I want to help you protect your people." Haldir paused looking at her grabbing her face with his hands.

Taking in a deep breathe he nodded. "Thank you. Orophin you are in charge, make sure they enter Lothlorien safely." Haldir stated not taking his eyes off Antiel.

"Of course brother." Orophin stated a hint of hurt in his voice. Antiel nodded before putting Thandion down and letting his run a distance away. Her magic began to pulse and Thandion began to grow. Antiel could hear the sounds of surprised murmurs amongst the Lothloriens who had not seen her power before.

Haldir quickly strode over to Thandion before climbing onto his back. Antiel looked at them a tight smile on her face, "he will listen to you." Haldir nodded and mumbled to Thandion who sprang forward with a deep growl in a large bound running off to the eastern boarder. "Be careful." She whispered as they left her line of sight.

Orophin nodded his head before starting the party up again, "let us go. We will need to be quick and silent." The party began to move forward again with a new found respect for Antiel. Rumil placed a comforting arm around her back.

"Come little sister, otherwise Haldir will beat us to Lothlorien." Rumil teased gently. Antiel looked up at Rumil and smiled nodding her head.

By time the party had reached the gates of the city Antiel had kept an eye on Haldir and Thandion. They had warned the wardens and hardened the defenses in time, Haldir was nearing the gates himself on Thandion. Lady Galadriel awaited the party smiling as they entered the city. Orophin quickly strode forward and spoke to Lord Celeborn who quickly frowned. They began to whisper to each other, everyone present taking notice. Orophin and Celeborn quickly left up the stairs to their fleet whispering to each other. Elrond's children quickly went with their grandmother to their fleet.

"Antiel, Rumil has offered to show us to our fleet while we are here. He said we are going to share." Lassiel added smiling brightly. Antiel looked to Lassiel then back at the gates.

"I'll wait until Haldir arrives, he will be back soon. Does he know where it is?" Antiel asked still watching the gate. Rumil watched Antiel amazed, this was what Haldir deserved. Rumil nodded and ushered Lassiel away. Antiel closed her eyes and focused on Haldir watching his aura get closer to the gate. The sententials on duty looked at Antiel curiously as she stood there waiting.

Letting a small smile form on her lips Antiel's eyes fluttered open as Haldir and Thandion came into view. Haldir rode up to the gate Thandion's breathe showing in the night air. Jumping down Haldir was knocked off balance by a small wizard running into his arms. Haldir looked down at her dark hair and wrapped his arms around her. "Am I late?" Haldir asked softly.

Chuckling into his chest Antiel looked up at Haldir, "yes. Very late, Rumil already took Lassiel to the Talan we are staying in."

Moving the hair from her face Haldir rested his forehead on Antiel's, "I trust you met no trouble."

"No, Orophin just went with Lord Celeborn to discuss the attack on the border." Thandion came around and nuzzled Antiel's hair panting slightly. Antiel looked back at Thandion and let her magic flow through him shrinking him back down to his puppy form.

"Right. I will show you to your Talan then I must talk to Lord Celeborn." Antiel grabbed his open arm and began to walk with him looking around at the magic of the elves all the while. "Are there any other threats Antiel?"

Antiel shook her head catching Thandion in her arms. "No, they quickly retreated once they realized your defenses were not weak there but in fact very strong." Haldir and Antiel strolled through the city, everything seemed the same to Antiel but Haldir knew where he was going. Stopping short Antiel sensed Lassiel in the Talan above them.

"This is it. I must be going Antiel." Kissing Antiel on the hand he backed up. "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Will you show me around tomorrow?"

"Of course. Sleep well Antiel."


	5. Review?

Hello, Readers!  
>Anyone reading this pleas please PLEASE review!<br>It's hard to write when there isn't any feedback.  
>Do you like the story so far? Any complaints? Any comments?<br>I promise to take everyone into consideration!


	6. First Day of Lothlorien

Yay! I'm back! Anyways as always guys rate and review! Any comment is welcome, if you do not wish for to be open you are free to Private Message me!

* * *

><p>A light warmth woke Antiel from her slumber. Translucent eyelids fluttered opened gently, her lashes casting a slight shadow that blocked out the rays of the sun. Her eyes darted around the room for a moment, as the panic set in. This was not her room in Rivendell! As her memories flooded in her panic subsided. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stood gracefully walking from the room with the grace of the elves, though she was not one herself. The Talan was silent, the deep breathing of Lassiel sounding from the other room. Gingerly sifting through the cupboards, stocked for their arrival, Antiel grabbed food to break her fast, setting it on elegant plates of silver. She paused in her ministrations to peer out the large window in the kitchen over the vastness that was Lothlorien.<p>

It was unlike anything she had ever seen, though she admitted the only places she had been was a small human cabin, an Orc encampment, and Rivendell. The trees of Lothlorien, the Mallorn, were tall and magnificent, their trunks resembling large silver pillars. The leaves were a golden hue, magnifying the sun's rays until the whole forest was alight with golden rays. Littering these magnificent trees were a surplus of Talans, ranging in size and height from the ground, elegant staircases winding around the trees as if they were part of the trunks. The elf-made additions both bore themselves distinct from the trees but one with the trees all at once. A slight yelp and meow startled Antiel from her musings, placing a saucer of milk and some dried meat on the plate she smiled at the two small balls of fur. Sighing wistfully, Antiel took her plate from the window to sit at the small table, drinking deeply from her goblet of water.

Antiel lost in her own thought looking out of yet another window was startled when a light knock sounded solidly at their door. Leaving the dish of unfinished food on the table she walked silently to the door, pulling it open silently weary to wake Lassiel. Haldir stood before her, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his broad chest, a small smirk on his lips, his eyes bright with a hidden light that both called to Antiel and frightened her.

"Good morning Haldir." Antiel whispered leaning against the open door. Stepping back she invited him in, Haldir followed dipping his head in acknowledgment. Haldir paused frowning as he gazed at the food still uneaten on the plate.

"Forgive me, Antiel. I did not mean to disturb your breaking of your fast. Please continue, I shall wait." Haldir stated sitting across from her place gently petting Cristiel, Thandion running around his legs happily. Antiel blushed brightly but nodded all the same and resumed eating in silence. Haldir took that moment to study the woman across from her, finding how she ate sensual in some unknown manner. She had merely grown, becoming more of a woman and less of a frightened child. Frowning Haldir thought through his feelings, he had thought her a sister though the clenching of his heart at the thought of her with another warned him otherwise.

Antiel watched Haldir carefully as a shadow passed over his face, his eyes slowly darkening until they were a steel grey color. Clearing her throat, she pulled Haldir from his thoughts, his musings of the future. "So, where prey tell are you taking me?"

Haldir's eyes turned back to the stormy grey/blue that she knew before smiling at her gently. "First, we must meet with Lady Galadriel, after all she is the reason that you came. We will figure out the rest of the day after, I do not enjoy making a plan for it to fall through."

Laughing lightly Antiel nodded her consent. "Shall I wake Lassiel?"

"There is no need." A tired voice called from the hall. Lassiel walked languidly into the room, nodding to Haldir and smiling at Antiel before heading into the kitchen. "Rumil has promised to come and fetch me. I am merely here as a visitor, to bask in all that is Lothlorien. I have gained much from my wanderings, perhaps I can gain even more from the Golden Woods." Lassiel mused bringing a plate to the table, munching silently on food. Antiel raised a brow at her last statement but made no comment. Turning back to Haldir she answered his unasked question.

"Lassiel is a seamstress. She has journeyed to Greenwood and several of the human settlements, even a few dwarven, to look at their choice of fabric, the way they cut their clothing, and the patterns they stick on them." Antiel commented, the vague feeling of more to Lassiel's current state then simply that. Shaking her head she stood to place her plate in the sink.

"Ah, I did wonder of your clothing." Haldir commented looking over Antiel carefully, as she washed her dish.

Lassiel raised a brow at the very male assessment that Haldir seemed to be giving her friend, a knowing smile forming on her face. "Yes, the color of the fabric is normal for all nightclothes, I am glad that you noticed." She said mischievously, hearing Antiel pause in her ministrations to whip around her face red. Haldir's eyes met Lassiel's coolly, making her smile form into a smirk.

"Oh! Give me a moment to change." Antiel cried running to her room to change, her face aflame.

Lassiel waited until she heard Antiel close her door to comment. "So Haldir, what was this I hear of Antiel being like a cousin to you."

Haldir stiffened unhappily. "She is precious to me, that is all you need to know." Pausing Haldir allowed a smirk of his own to form. "What of you?"

Lassiel, much to Haldir's amusement, stiffened herself. "What of me?"

"Is it only our style of dress that appeals to you, or perhaps some of those in the clothing?" Haldir asked lightly.

Pausing Lassiel blushed slightly. "I have no idea what it is you speak of."

"No? Perhaps not. It matters little. Our wardens wear a specific garb that differ from the sentinels. If you were curious." Haldir commented.

Nodding Lassiel continued to eat. "Yes, I noticed that. It is interesting, why?"

"As wardens on the border we need to blend in with our surroundings, the sentinels on the other hand need their presence known." Haldir added looking down as Thandion jumped to him lap, his tail wagging happily.

"Ah! That does make sense." Lassiel said looking out the window.

"Yes, both of my brothers are wardens if you should wish for a closer look at the warden garb." Haldir commented lightly, a glint in his eyes.

Lassiel froze perceptively. "Oh?"

"Yes, and they are also single, if you were curious." Haldir finished trying not to chuckle. Lassiel's face grew hot, her eyes blazing. Before she could retort Antiel strolled out wearing a deep green gown that hugged her figure.

"Alright, I hope this is suitable, shall we-" Antiel broke off surveying the scene in front of her. Haldir was lounging comfortably in his chair, Cristiel resting under his hand purring gently, Thandion pawing at his tunic for attention. Lassiel on the other hand was leaned forward in her chair, her face fierce as she glared at Haldir. "Is everything alright?"

Haldir looked up at Antiel smiling brightly. "Yes. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Antiel answered accepting Haldir's arm as he led her from the room. Looking over her shoulder Antiel sent a questioning gaze to Lassiel, who merely smiled and shook her head in reassurance. Following Haldir put Antiel at ease in this new place, the winding paths confusing her. Once they were far enough away Antiel questioned Haldir again.

"I was merely teasing Lassiel, you needn't worry. She simply showed an interest in Rumil and I was assuring her that he was available." Haldir commented. Gazing over at Haldir thoughtfully Antiel nodded.

"Yes, I noticed that also. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil are your brothers am I correct." Antiel asked though to Haldir's ears it seemed more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am the eldest as you know, Orophin is the middle, and Rumil is the youngest." Haldir commented leading her through the trees with a practiced ease.

"What are they like?" Antiel questioned, gazing at the lush grass that littered the ground, bushes of flowers blooming beautifully ever so often.

"To know you would have to speak to them. Though I suppose I could help. Let us see, Rumil is the youngest and as such is the most at ease and trusting. He is the quickest to laugh though he can be very shy and unsure." Haldir trailed off frowning.

"Which is why you were surprised that he offered to show Lassiel around?" Antiel questioned peaking up at Haldir for his reaction. If he was surprised at her observation he did not show it.

"Yes, I suppose I was. Though Rumil like many unbound Wardens has little problem finding someone to warm his bed, he finds something stronger harder. He has many friends, many of them he considers very close both of the female and male gender but when it comes to finding more he has problems." Haldir stated quietly.

"I see." Antiel stated though her thoughts were more at his bed statement. Did he have problems finding someone to warm his bed or did he have elleth lining around his talan waiting.

"Yes, and Orophin. He is, the most thoughtful. It may not seem it at times, considering his is very blunt with his thoughts but he does give much thought to all his statements. He rarely finds himself saying too much or too little. He always says that there is little point for dancing around the truth as he puts it. He is a very cheerful person often finding the light in all situations even if others cannot." Haldir stated glancing sidewise as Antiel, frowning at the look on her face. "What is the matter?"

Antiel looked up at Haldir smiling lightly as she shook her head. "Nothing, forgive me. So you have told me about Rumil and Orophin. What of Haldir?"

"Hmm. You tell me, what of Haldir." Haldir questioned curiously. Antiel looked away from Haldir thoughtfully suddenly aware of a large amount of elves watching them curiously.

"Well, I believe of the three brothers Haldir is the least trusting. He carefully watches those that threaten his home and family before making a decision about them. How am I doing?" Antiel questioned lightly, Haldir responding with a simple hmmm. "Haldir knows how to have a good time, though it is hard for him to relax. But he has a lovely sense of humor and once he lets you in, you are sacred to him. You protect all that you love with a fierce loyalty and beneath the March Warden that you have worked hard to become it a golden heart."

Haldir paused, looking over at Antiel his astonished. He did not know what to say, his heart beat wildly in his chest, his mouth suddenly dry, his palms sweaty. Haldir was without a doubt at a loss for words. "Antiel."

"Now, none of that." Antiel said pulling Haldir again into a walk, letting him take the lead. "Not many are privy to the true you, and it is their loss. However, I want you to know, without a doubt that those that you let in appreciate you with everything they have."

Haldir bowed his head, a smile filling his face. "Thank you." They walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, one were neither person knows what to say or do. It was a comfortable one, one shared by two people who found comfort in each other's presence alone.

The sentinels bowed as Haldir passed, looking curiously at Antiel. Squeezing his arm Antiel turned to Haldir as the climbed the steps. "You can go with me, right?"

"Yes, Antiel. Do not worry." Haldir commented humor lighting his voice. "Come do not be nervous. You have spoken with the Lady before."

"Yes, but that was before." Antiel said insistently.

"Before what?" Haldir questioned leading her across an open platform. Antiel had no time to reply as a bright light announced the presence of the Lord and Lady.

Age had not affected them, Antiel observed. They stood side by side, their bodies aglow with their auras.

"Welcome to Lothlorien." Lady Galadriel said standing gently by her husband. Antiel smiled and bowed.

"Thank you my Lady. It is an honor to be here." Antiel replied.

"And it is an honor to have you. Elrond has said much in regards to your progress, you my dear have gotten stronger than any of us had imagined." Lord Celeborn stated his low voice kind and welcoming.

_There is much you can learn here. _Lady Galadriel's voice reverberated in her mind. Antiel did not comment but she felt that there was more to her statement then mere healing.

"That is very kind My Lord." Antiel commented.

"While you are here all of Lothlorien is free to you." Lord Celeborn commented.

"Yes, we have had your cupboards stocked, when they get low I'm sure Haldir would not mind showing you to the market. I believe that meeting in the morning will be best, we can work until midday then break. Some days we may continue until dusk but I imagine these first few days we will not be as you will be very much tired. After we have worked together the rest of your day is free to you." Lady Galadriel said.

Antiel nodded her head in acceptance. "My lady, will it be at all possible for me to work with the healers here when we are not working together?"

Lady Galadriel looked thoughtful for a moment, her blond brows furrowed. "It should not be a problem, so long as you do not over exert yourself. However, I must warn you those that come through our healing talans are in a much different state then those that you are used to."

"Yes, which is why I wish to go. We will not know for how long I will be here but it matters little, I wish to do all that I can to find sense of the types of injuries here and the way that the healers here work." Antiel commented thoughtfully.

"Very well said." Lord Celeborn mentioned. "Very well, we will inform our head of healing to be prepared for your presence. We always welcome any healer trained by Elrond as there are very few and they are all very skilled."

"With you is a friend, am I correct?" Lady Galadriel asked curiously.

A smile flitted across Antiel's face. "Yes, Lassiel. She is a seamstress and has travelled through many a place to view their fabric and manner of style."

"I welcome her then, perhaps Lothlorien will see a change." Lady Galadriel said thoughtfully. Antiel allowed her gaze to slowly slide to Haldir who still stood by her side, his face neutral. "Go, enjoy your day. We shall begin tomorrow."

Haldir and Antiel bowed once more before departing from the talan.


	7. First Day of Healing

Hey guys here's another one! Thank you for all the review of encouragement and excitement! It helps to write knowing that you guys are enjoying it, sooo as always rate and review!

* * *

><p>"Wake up Antiel! Haldir will be here soon!" Lassiel cried shaking Antiel. Bleary eyes looked to Lassiel, dark brows furrowed in annoyance.<p>

"No, I'm tired. Tell him to come back later. It's his fault anyway, keeping me out so late." Antiel mumbled turning over and burying her face in her pillows allowing for sleep to creep back into her mind.

Lassiel snorted. "And just what were you two doing so late into the night?" Lassiel asked her hands on her hips watching as Antiel gave back into the peace of sleep. "Oh no you don't. Today is your first day training with Lady Galadriel, and you cannot keep the Lady waiting!" Amused, Lassiel watched as Antiel froze before throwing the covers off of her body jumping up to the closet for clothes mumbling to herself. Sitting down Lassiel laughed as Antiel struggled to pull of her nightgown and pull on a deep blue gown.

Antiel ran from the room, running her hands through her hair before rummaging for food in the kitchen piling it high. Sitting herself on her chair she welcomed Cristiel and Thandion on the table as they munched beside her. Lassiel entered the room examining her nails.

"She is really very welcoming. They both are." Lassiel commented sitting across from Antiel.

"What?" Antiel asked confused between bits of fruit.

"The Lord and Lady, I met with them late yesterday. Rumil was taking me around and we bumped into them, they had been on a night stroll. They welcomed me to Lothlorien and told me that if there was anything that I wanted I need only ask." Lassiel said smiling lightly. "Though I must admit they can be intimidating."

Antiel nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, they can be. But we must remember how welcoming they are and kind." Antiel munched on a piece of bread her brow furrowed in thought. "What of you, Lassiel? What is your plan for the day?"

Lassiel let a small blush fill her cheeks before responding. "Yesterday Rumil had shown me around. Today he offered to take me to the market, to look at the fabrics here, and talk to some seamstresses."

"I see." Antiel commented resting her head on her hand. "Lady Galadriel has assured me that whatever we are doing will drain me and I will be free after midday."

Lassiel nodded smiling as she played with Thandion who was attempting to catch his tail. "Will these two be joining you?"

"Yes, it is scarce for them to leave my side."

"Shall we meet for a midday snack then? Rumil has told me of many places that sell delicious goods." Lassiel commented. A sturdy knock at the door drew the two's attention away from the conversation. Antiel stood and opened the door, welcoming Haldir into the Talan.

"Are you ready Antiel?" Haldir questioned as Antiel washed her plate quickly.

"Yes, give me a moment." Antiel stated her hands covered in soap.

"So, Haldir. What is your plan for the morning? Surely you do not plan to watch Antiel train?" Lassiel asked her eyes trained on Haldir.

"No, I will be escorting Antiel to the Lady then I am meeting with the Lord to talk about the boarder and threats. If there is time I may head to the training field for some light sparing." Haldir replied his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Antiel and I are planning to meet for a midday meal. Is there any place in particular we should meet?" Lassiel asked curiously.

"There is a small stall in the market that makes some very delicious soup. There are some benches by the training field you could eat should you wish it." Haldir said watching as Antiel walked into the room.

Blushing Antiel replied. "That does sound nice, Lassiel you could bring Rumil. We can meet at the market, grab some food and head to the training field. I'm sure Rumil would not mind training with Haldir."

Haldir nodded in agreement. "I will pick you up from the Lady." Haldir stated looking to Antiel.

"Well, now that that is all planned, off you two go. I would not make the Lady wait." Lassiel stated shooing the two from the Talan.

Haldir led Antiel through the winding paths of Lothlorien, the light of life given off by the inhabitants soothed Antiel's nerves.

"You needn't be nervous. You will do very well, do not doubt your abilities." Haldir commented as they walked fully aware of the internal battle that Antiel was facing.

"I have trained very little with my magic, mostly relying on physical strength in regards to training. Lord Elrond, he taught me the art of healing and said I did well but." Antiel paused sighing.

"Do not worry, the Lady will help you to control and hone your magic." Haldir said rubbing his thumb over her hand as they walked arm in arm.

"Haldir, I meant to ask you." Antiel began gazing at the golden leaves of the woods. Haldir following her line of sight began to chuckle.

"The leaves turn golden when fall hits, the Lady's magic prevents them from falling during the cold of winter. It is not until spring when new green leaves grow do the golden leaves fall littering the ground." Haldir stated proud of his home.

"Is that why they call it the Golden Woods?" Antiel asked curiously.

"Yes, though I am surprised Erestor did not teach you this. Did you not learn of the other realms of this world?" Haldir questioned curiously, pulling a Golden leaf from a low handing branch and handing it to Antiel to examine.

"We spent most of my time with him learning the history of all of Middle Earth. For current cultures, he taught me of the dwarves and of the elves of Greenwood along with the settlements of the humans. I had asked him of Lothlorien and he said the best way to learn of it was to visit, and that because I was planning on visiting he would let me learn here." Antiel stated turning the golden leaf over in her hand.

"Welcome Antiel." Lady Galadriel's voice called. Antiel looked up to see that they were in a small garden, the Lady sitting in the middle. "Come, please sit and we can begin."

Haldir kissed Antiel's hand before releasing it, and bowed to the Lady before departing. A promise that he would be back on his lips. Turning Antiel was met with the figure of the Lady. Soothing her nerves she sat beside the Lady and placed her hands in her lap.

"Now, I have spoken in great detail with Elrond and he has spoken to me of what he has learned of your ability. So now I must ask you to let me into your mind. I would like for you to close your eyes and focus on your abilities and I will follow." Lady Galadriel spoke softly.

"What of Cristiel and Thandion." Antiel asked curiously looking at her pets.

Lady Galadriel laughed lightly. "Do not worry, I doubt they will go far and I will keep an eye on them. Now close your eyes."

Nodding her consensus Antiel closed her eyes, welcoming the Lady into her mind. Taking a deep breathe she allowed her mind to calm and welcome her magic. It started as a tingling in her fingers that quickly traveled her body until her whole being felt alive. Reaching her mind out she allowed to Lothlorien with her magic. The trees were alight with such a vibrant light that had she had her eyes open she knew she would have to squint. The silver trunks glowed like mithril, the golden leaves glinting brightly as if the sun was lighting everything. The Talans and winding staircases were lit with a more bluish tint then the white/silver of the trunks. The ground was alight with a multitude of colors, as the grass and flowers made their presence known. Taking a deep breathe she allowed her magic to deepen, the elves aura's forming around the whole of the city. The sententials outside the boarder of the city, and the Lady's home and garden where they sat. Deeper into the forest she found the Wardens some still on small Talans others running through the high branches of the Mallorn their very aura's blending in with the trees around them. Pulling her attention back to the city she watched as they peaked out from the ground in every direction, housing small stores underneath the large trees. Children ran through the city merely, parents not far behind them. Antiel focused her energy and began to search for one elf in particular, passing over Lassiel and Rumil, Arwen and her brothers with the Lord Celeborn, until she finally found the aura she was searching for. Haldir emitted a bright silver light that had a strange green tint to it, reminding Antiel of the woods, what she imagined Lothlorien looked like in the spring and summer.

Lady Galadriel let herself be awed by what Antiel saw before a chuckle escaped her mouth as she searched for Haldir. The March Warden still stood near them, wary to leave she was certain, she watched with Antiel as he turned and headed toward her husband. She felt Antiel's longing to follow Haldir and commented. "Focus Antiel."

Antiel nodded and let her mind be filled with the whole of Lothlorien alive with light. "What now my Lady?"

"You spoke before, that attempted to heal by turning a creatures aura into itself, correct?"

"Yes, though it was not successful." Antiel muttered disheartedly.

"Do not lose hope dear one. Search, look through the woods for something you feel is injured, your best bet is to find the Healing Talan." Lady Galadriel commented watching as Antiel immediately found the healing Talan and focused in on that, the rest of Lothlorien fading from the front most of her mind. "You can see their injuries, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good, now chose one who is injured. Pick their weakest injury and try to turn their aura in." Lady Galadriel commanded softly. Antiel nodded her head and found an elf sitting on a cot, his or her arm held against their chest, their other hand cupping it gently.

"It appears to be a sprained wrist."

"Good, now turn their aura in." Lady Galadriel commanded.

Nodding Antiel attempted to do so. She saw the elf's light yellow aura, the color reminding her of a newly blossomed daffodil, and attempted to turn it in. It was hard and Antiel began to feel her breathing become labored. The connection was incredibly weak, the elf's aura pulsing around the elf, refusing Antiel to control it. "It is not working."

"Yes, I see your problem. Alright Antiel forget the Healing Talan, come here to the garden we are sitting in." Lady Galadriel said. Antiel obliged and brought her attention to the garden, leaving behind the injured elf. "I want you to pick something her, a flower, a tree, anything."

Antiel searched the garden finding a rose, its aura brightening it. "I picked something."

"Good, now I want you to play with its aura. Try to mold it to what you wish," Lady Galadriel said in a soothing voice. Antiel nodded and did as she asked. Crawling over, with her eyes still closed she cupped the rose between her hands, wary of the thorns. At first it started as simple as running her hands along the edge of the aura watching as it backed away from her. Running her fingers through the aura she watched as it once again stretch away from her hands.

Sitting back her brow furrowed Antiel focused on its aura, watching it pulse with life. Reaching her hand out she stopped short of its aura, as it continued to pulse. Taking a deep breathe she let her own aura pulse out from her fingertips and reach hesitantly toward the rose. At first the rose's aura like before pulsed away from her own like a scared animal. Then its aura hesitantly reached forward and touched hers. Antiel froze as she felt the life touch her own her pulse soothing it. Slowly she reached forward to physical touch its aura, willing it wind and bend around her hand. The rose obliged, molding and forming at her will.

"Good, it appears, that similar to our way of healing you need to be in close contact, for healing you may even need physical contact." Lady Galadriel stood, her eyes open as she watched Antiel play with the flower, her own form shining faintly. Stepping forward she spoke lowly into Antiel's ear. "I am going to pluck a petal, I want you to watch the rose carefully and help it heal."

Antiel nodded and watched as Lady Galadriel pulled one petal from the flower, its aura flaring for a moment before curling around the flower in a defeated sort of way. Reaching forward, she felt the silk of the petal touch the tip of her fingers, its coolness soothing. Her aura still attached she willed the aura to turn in on the flower, her own aura going into it slightly, sapping her energy. Lady Galadriel's gasp of surprise was the only thing that hinted toward a change. Antiel kept her eyes closed and continued her work, her brow furrowed, sweat beading at her forehead.

"Open your eyes Antiel." Lady Galadriel said lightly, her voice full of awe. Silver eyes blinked open wearily, and almost gasped as she noticed the rose had regrown its petal.

"My Lady?" Antiel whispered astonished as she ran her hand over the rose.

"We will work every day, I am not certain to what extent your powers can go. A rose is much different from an elf." Lady Galadriel said running her fingers over the plucked petal. "How tired are you?"

"Extremely, I feel somewhat faint and hungry." Antiel murmured.

"That would make sense, you have kept your concentration for longer than I would have thought, and it is almost midday. The healing process drains you especially, I kept my connection with you. You use the energy of your own fea to heal." Lady Galadriel stated.

Antiel looked up to Lady Galadriel and nodded her head in understanding. "We will have to work slowly, I'm not sure how long it will take but I am willing to give it my all."

"I know you are dear one. Now, I believe my husband and Haldir are headed this way now." Lady Galadriel stated helping Antiel to her feet, her legs wobbling slightly. Cristiel and Thandion close to her sniffing and rubbing her worriedly.

Lord Celeborn and Haldir walked into the garden slowly still talking quietly to each other. Looking up Lord Celeborn smiled and reached for Lady Galadriel who still stood by Antiel's side. Frowning Celeborn and Galadriel spoke to each other through their minds. Nodding his head he allowed Haldir to step forward.

Holding out his arm, Antiel took a few shaky steps toward Haldir before he stepped forward and grasped her arm tightly holding her against him. "Antiel, are you well?"

"As I said earlier Haldir she will be very weak at first, attempting for the first time to heal using her magic. It is taking a great toll on her but shows great promise." Lady Galadriel said stepping to the side, allowing Lord Celeborn to wrap his arm around her.

"What has she done?" Haldir questioned curiously examining her sweaty and pale face.

"I plucked a petal from a rose and managed to make it regrow." Lady Galadriel stated proudly holding the petal out for Haldir.

Frowning Haldir responded. "And she is _this_ tired."

"She has never used her magic before and we were not certain how it would work. It appears that she uses the energy of her own aura, her fea to heal. It saps her of all her energy, for now at least. She will grow in strength, learn to control her abilities so it does not take as much. We do not know the extent that she can heal, but-" Lady Galadriel said calmly.

"No." Haldir interrupted. "She- my Lady- she is weak from this, she can hardly stand. We cannot push-"

Lady Galadriel placed a comforting hand on Haldir's shoulder. "I know that you worry Haldir, I do not question how much you care for her, but Haldir her healing abilities may be great."

"Nothing is great enough to harm her this much." Haldir stated stubbornly tightening his hold on Antiel.

"Haldir." Antiel soothed placing a hand on his chest. "With the way that I heal, by manipulating a creature's aura, it is possible that I could heal a fading elf. An elf that is hurt at the fea."

Haldir looked down at Antiel torn between protecting her and helping his men, many of which find pain after too long on the border. "But you will take it slow."

"Yes, Haldir. I will be with Antiel every step of the way, you do not have to worry." Lady Galadriel answered calmly, not at all worried by Haldir's accusation and hard tone.

"You do not need to worry." Lord Celeborn stated placing a firm hand on Haldir's shoulder. Sighing heavily Haldir nodded his head. "Go, have a good day Haldir. Show Antiel al that Lothlorien has to offer."

Nodding his head Haldir began to lead Antiel away from the other two, Cristiel on her shoulder, Thandion in her other arm. "Haldir." Dipping his head in acknowledgment Antiel continued. "We are meeting Rumil and Lassiel but what of Orophin. I have not seen him since we returned."

"Ah, he is well I saw him this morning with Lord Celeborn. I invited him to join us for a midday meal." Haldir said lightly. Antiel nodded her head smiling brightly.

"Good, I would like to get to know your brothers better." Antiel commented.

"And they you." Haldir said quietly.

Antiel nodded her head in acceptance, as they neared a bustling part of the city. Eyes wide she took in the plethora of stalls, full of more goods then she could imagine, with elves everywhere talking and bustling around children at their heels. Haldir chuckled lightly before leading her past a stall with delectable fruit and towards the figures of Rumi and Lassiel who were talking merely with Orophin.

Orophin was the first to notice them, and smiled widely. "Ah, brother! We wondered where you and Antiel were." Orophin stepped away from Rumil and Lassiel smiling brightly pulling Antiel into a hug. "We feared that perhaps Haldir stole you away to have his wicked way with you." Orophin teased, amused as Antiel's face flamed with a pink blush.

"Hush, brother." Haldir said chuckling.

"Hello, Antiel." Rumil stated beside Lassiel, their arms looped. "Come, I am starved." Rumil added, leading Lassiel toward the stall with steaming soup. The group bought their soup and a loaf of bread with some butter and headed away from the market. The bustling noise diminished until the group was walking through quiet winding paths, the only sound was the rustle of the trees with the cool breeze.

"Here we are." Rumil stated happily sitting down, Lassiel sitting beside him. Orophin chuckled before leaning back on a trunk by the two, his feet crossed at the ankle. Antiel smiled at the group sitting herself on the ground, setting some food aside for Cristiel and Thandion. Haldir sat beside her, both facing Lassiel and Rumil, the group forming a circle. The bread was set beside Lassiel who quickly broke it in pieces and buttered it quickly passing it out.

"So, how goes your first day of healing?" Orophin asked curiously, dipping his bread in his soup.

"It went well, I am not used to using my magic to heal so it is very weak and unstable now. But with Lady Galadriel's help I know that I can do better." Antiel replied smiling as Thandion took a bit out of Haldir's bread. The elf in question chuckled before ripping off another piece handing it to the little dog.

"That is understandable, if there is anyone it would be the Lady that could help." Orophin replied thoughtfully.

"So what did you do?" Rumil asked curiously, smiling lightly as Lassiel's arm brushed his slightly.

"My magic allows me to see the auras of all things living both good and evil. Even the grass has an aura in my eyes. To heal, I thought that I could perhaps turn a creature's aura in, to use the energy to heal." Antiel explained.

"I see, and how far did you progress." Orophin asked.

"I was able to regrow the petal on a rose." Antiel stated simply. Orophin frowned.

"That is not much." Orophin said unsure.

"And it exhausted her beyond measure." Haldir added his face hard.

"Haldir." Antiel reprimanded. "You must focus on the possibility."

"And that is what Antiel?" Lassiel asked gently, a hand on Rumil's arm rubbing small soothing circles.

"If I use my magic, it means that I am using a creature's own energy to heal itself with help from mine. By analyzing elves aura's Gandalf helped me realize that in the case of elves I am seeing your feas." Antiel said softly watching the elves reaction. Orophin's brows went up.

"Would that mean?" Orophin asked looking at her closely.

"Mean what?" Rumil asked curiously looking around.

"That she could heal an injured fea, then yes." Haldir stated shuffling closer to Antiel. "It is a possibility."

Rumil let out a low whistle. "That could come in handy, we may have won the war but if the Lady Celebrain's departure to the Undying Lands taught us one thing it is that we are not infallible."

Lassiel sighed sadly remembering the departure of her Lady, the light that had left her eyes. "Then this is good."

"Why could I not be here sooner, I could have saved her." Antiel questioned sadly.

"No Antiel." Haldir stated pulling the small wizard into his embrace. "You cannot think like that. There is nothing that we can do about the past, but we can change the future. You mustn't focus on it."

Antiel nodded sadly leaning into Haldir's embrace. "I know, it is just hard."

"If you wish to heal Antiel, with the way that you heal you must keep your own fea healthy. Do not despair." Haldir said placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Antiel nodded her head slightly snuggling into Haldir's arms. Looking up she noted Orophin and Rumil share a smile and a look.

"Come brother, let us spar." Orophin stated poking Haldir with the end of his boot.

"Three way spar?" Rumil asked jumping up excited.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Haldir stated standing tall. He squeezed Antiel's hand tightly and nodded toward the bench. Antiel smiled and chuckled sitting beside Lassiel, their arms looped.

The three brothers mocked and jibbed at each other as they grabbed three swords, the other wardens around quickly backing away letting the three brothers have the whole field. Antiel turned toward Lassiel brow raised.

"I do believe the wardens around them, fear them." Lassiel commented snickering. "The three Lothrlorien Warden brothers, led by none other than the fierce March Warden."

Antiel laughed lightly. "Or they respect them."

The three brothers stood facing each other, their swords raised, none moving. Antiel watched the three brothers seeing their resemblance, they had the same color hair a silver/blonde as most Lothlorien elves had. But for all of them, their hair was a silver color with light blonde undertones in them adding dimension to them. Haldir's eyes were the stormiest of them, a bright grey with lots of blue flecks reminding Antiel of a coming storm. Rumil's eyes were a light blue, a sparkle of mirth in his eyes and Orophin's were a deep blue, with the depth of Haldir's but a sparkle like Rumil's. Rumil had the same chin as Haldir, though his was narrower and Orophin had Haldir's brow. All three brothers had the same facial expressions. But they were not the same, for as masculine as Haldir's face and stature was, as was Rumil's youthful, with Orophin comfortable in the middle.

Antiel did not know what it was, the twitch of Orophin's hand or the shuffle of Rumil's foot but before Antiel could blink the three brothers were clashed forward their swords scraping against each other. Haldir was the first to slide away, doing so with an elegance that surprised Antiel. He turned to strike Rumil, who quickly blocked him, Orophin taking that moment to strike at Haldir. On and on the three went, going from a one on one on one to a two on one. Sweat began to form on the three's brows, their breathing labored but still they went on. The wardens around them watched on amazed, and in awe of them.

"Antiel." Lassiel said meekly. Antiel turned toward her friend curiously. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Antiel questioned.

"All my life I have wandered Middle Earth, always returning to Rivendell. And now, I find myself for the first time feeling as if I belong." Lassiel whispered.

"Lassiel." Antiel said gently placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"After my father was slain and my mother left for the undying lands I haven't felt so at home as I do here." Lassiel murmured.

"Is it the land or an elf that defends it?" Antiel questioned. Lassiel looked to Antiel, a watery smile on her face.

"It makes no sense, I know, we have only known each other for a mere two days." Lassiel stated turning to the still fighting brothers. "But there is something about him that calls to me. As if his very fea is reaching for mine."

"It makes sense, Lassiel." Antiel cooed, running a hand over her hair soothingly. "From the moment that I met Haldir I knew I could trust him. I think that we are attempting to understand what it is that we are but I am so busy learning how to heal that we haven't had time to sit and talk about it." For a moment the two sat in silence watching the brothers train. "I fear though that we have been ignoring Arwen"

Lassiel nodded her head. "We will have to remedy that."

"It will be hard though." Antiel mumbled watching as Haldir ducked below Orophin's sword swiping his own at Rumil's legs.

"What will?" Lassiel questioned.

"Balancing everything." Antiel answered.


End file.
